


[Podfic] Egg Hunt by Tryslora

by fire_juggler



Series: [Podfic] Tryslora's Marcus/Percy Holiday 'Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Easter Eggs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary</b>: Marcus didn't realize Percy was dragging him to the Ministry Egg Hunt. He might have done things a wee bit differently if he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Egg Hunt by Tryslora

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Egg Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530782) by [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora). 



> Recorded for [The Harry Potter Podfic Fest 2016](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com). Many thanks to Tryslora for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/egg_hunt.mp3)

## Length:

00:15:44 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/egg_hunt-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 14.6 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/egg_hunt-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 7.8 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
